Noche de Ensayo General
by Azul Grandchester
Summary: Candy y Terry actuando juntos. Un Minific muy cortito, espero les guste.


**"Noche de Ensayo General"**

Era yo una actriz novata, desde que inicié hace un par de años picando piedra en Broadway esta era la primera vez que participaba en una producción tan importante, y además como protagonista. Y, para mayor nerviosismo, era una obra musical.

El productor y director, Robert Hathaway, me había elegido para su puesta de la obra Wicked, con el papel central como Elphaba; yo había representado ese papel sólo en una ocasión anterior. En la producción del año pasado había sido suplente y aunque me sabía, debido a ello, el papel a la perfección, solamente en una ocasión había subido a escena frente al público.

Otra cosa que aumentaba la ansiedad era que el personaje es verde. Y no hablo metafóricamente, ni como alegoría, el personaje es, de verdad, verde. Tiene la piel verde. Lo que requiere que durante dos horas se me pinte la cara, brazos y piernas, además de llevar una peluca de cabello negro azabache lacio y largo a la cintura. Con vestidos y ropas muy holgados y largos.

A decir verdad, esto de aparecer por completo cubierta hasta el último milímetro de mi piel con pintura, era lo único que aligeraba al menos un poco mis nervios.

Pero, aún así, esta era una producción muy importante, donde además tenía que cantar. Y bailar. Y cantar bailando.

El papel requería mucho de una actriz, y aunque difíciles, a resumidas cuentas debo ser capaz de sortear todo esto, el teatro es mi pasión. Lo que estaba por salírseme de las manos y me catapultaba al nerviosismo irracional era el actor principal de la obra. Terry Grandchester.

Él desempeñaba el papel de Fiyero, pareja romántica de Elphaba. Y aunque el dilema de Elphaba residía en gran medida en ser, vaya, verde. Y por lo tanto, extraña. Por no mencionar que ella llanamente se considera fea. Fiyero por otro lado era un príncipe, un príncipe de verdad, gobernante de un gran reino, además de simpático, galante y terriblemente apuesto.

Por supuesto, el carácter de don Juan a Grandchester le quedaba que ni pintado. Porque no solamente era muy atractivo, sino también muy pero muy seductor. Tal parecía que para él conquistar a una mujer era un deporte, o un hobby divertidísimo.

-Te lo estoy diciendo – repetía yo a Annie, mi amiga y también parte del reparto –. Es un don Juan, un Casanova de lo peor.

Estábamos en el camerino que compartíamos, las dos frente al espejo, sentadas lado a lado, retocando los detalles de nuestro atuendo.

-¿Grandchester? – preguntó.

-Claro, se la pasa coqueteándole a todo el mundo.

-¿De veras? – y su tono decía que ella nada de esto había notado.

-Dime la verdad – giré para verla –. ¿A ti no te coquetea?

-No, para nada. Bueno… deja pienso… no, Candy, en absoluto.

-No te lo creo.

-De veras.

-Pero le coquetea a todo el mundo.

-Pues a mí no. Y yo no he visto que lo haga con nadie más.

-¡Pero claro que lo hace! – exclamé y giré otra vez hacia el espejo –. Se cree el muy seductor con todas las de la compañía.

-Pues yo nunca lo he visto.

-Porque es muy discreto. Si tonto no es.

-¿Te coquetea a ti?

-Pues… - me daba pena admitirlo –, yo, bueno…

-Anda, dime.

-Bueno, me dice algunas cosas que pues… podrían considerarse como algo así…

-¿Qué cosas te dice?

-Cosas, cosas insinuantes, ya sabes.

-No me lo imagino, se ve tan serio.

-De serio no tiene nada – refuté –. Es un Casanova sinvergüenza que cree que todas las mujeres caerán a sus pies sólo por su linda cara – no estaba tan equivocado, cierto; pero no estaba yo para admitir eso.

Entonces se abrió la puerta del camerino y entraron otras actrices y actores, todos en un tremendo revuelo.

-Localidades agotadas, señoritas – dijo Roger, uno de los compañeros.

-¿De verdad? – dije yo –. ¿Se vendió todo para el estreno?

-Y no sólo para la primera función, sino para todo el fin de semana. Tenemos un lleno total.

Y cuando dijo eso último elevó los brazos extendiéndolos hacia arriba y todos dieron un grito de júbilo.

Hoy era el día de la premier. Faltaban apenas dos horas para el ensayo general con vestuario, música, y todos los actores en escena. Se representaría la obra en su totalidad y al finalizar, pasarían dos horas e iniciaría la primer función ya para público y prensa invitada.

Estaba que me moría de nervios.

Me analicé otra vez en el espejo, apenas podía reconocerme debajo de la peluca negra y con toda la piel color verde. Pero si algo me hacía sentirme comprometida con la obra era precisamente ella, Elphaba, es un personaje extraordinario que merece ser bien representado.

Con tantas cosas en su contra desde su nacimiento, con un destino que la marcó en la historia como "la bruja mala", pero profundamente entrañable. Cualquier mujer podría sentirse identificada con ella. Yo lo hacía.

Eso de sentirse fuera de lugar, de no tener un sitio, el deseo de aceptación, pero al mismo tiempo la profunda ansia de justicia, que inevitablemente nos separa de la mayor parte de aquellos quienes nos rodean.

Todo eso me hacía quererla mucho. Me sentía muy contenta de poder representarla, sólo deseaba hacerlo bien.

Pensaba en todo esto, cuando en lo alto del espejo vi un rostro. Grandchester ahí estaba, mirándome.

Estaba él también ya caracterizado y se veía, obviamente, tan apuesto como nadie en este mundo.

-¿Qué me ves, Grandchester? – le dije en el espejo.

-Calma, no te pongas verde de coraje.

Rodé los ojos.

-Tú siempre tan simpático – volví a analizarme en el espejo, repasando en mi mente las líneas.

De repente ya no hubo nadie en el camerino y sólo él quedó. Aquí iniciaría, yo lo sabía muy bien, él nunca se ponía insinuante frente a los demás, sólo cuando estábamos solos.

Anduvo unos pasos y se apoyó a un costado del espejo, dándome la cara. Habló viéndome directamente.

-Sabes, no muchas personas pueden decir que se ven tan lindas con la piel color pasto – ahí estaba, ataque número uno.

-Mmmm – hice un sonido con los labios y continúe mi labor en el espejo, retocando los detalles de la caracterización.

-Te ves muy bonita, Candy – ataque número dos, en esta ocasión más directamente.

-Ajá – dije yo sin prestarle atención.

Me di una última mirada en el espejo, y me sentí satisfecha finalmente. Tomé el libreto del tocador y me levanté con él en las manos. Fui a sentarme a un pequeño sofá a un costado del camerino.

Él, por supuesto, vino tras de mí. Se quedó de pie a un costado del sofá, sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Aunque yo no lo veía a él, lo estaba evitando con todas mis fuerzas, sentía su mirada que me quemaba. Yo no sé a qué estaba jugando este hombre conmigo. Pero sea lo que fuere, no lo va a lograr.

-¿Para qué estudias tanto el libreto? – dijo –. Ya lo dominas.

-Nunca está de más.

-Sólo te pones más nerviosa.

-Nada de eso.

Sí estaba nerviosa, pero por otra cosa.

-Oye, Candy – dijo en una voz tan baja que me estremecí muy a mi pesar –, ¿por qué no tienes novio? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Qué pregunta – seguía leyendo el libreto.

-Sólo digo que me parece increíble que no tengas pareja.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres muy linda.

-Vaya, así que sólo las lindas pueden tener novio.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Sólo lo insinúas.

Lo escuché exhalar, como si se desesperara.

-Parece que contigo no puedo decir nada bien, ¿verdad?

-Es correcto. Deberías intentar con el silencio.

-Candy, no sé qué hice para que—

-Existir – interrumpí.

Me estaba pasando de grosera, pero es que le coqueteaba a todo el mundo. Annie no lo sabía, nadie lo sabía, porque él se ocultaba. Yo tampoco lo había visto con nadie, no se le conocía novia, nunca lo había visto salir o irse con alguien de la compañía; de hecho, pensándolo bien, ni siquiera lo había visto hablar con alguna de las compañeras.

Pero a mí me había atosigado desde el primer minuto, cuando nos conocimos dos meses antes en los castings; eso sólo significaba que se creía el muy seductor porque está indescriptiblemente guapo; y cree que todas caerán a sus pies. Pues yo no. Que juegue con todas, pero conmigo no.

-Eres detestable – dijo él, ya molesto.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Perdóname entonces por acercarme a ti.

-Perdonado.

-Sabes, te queda muy bien el papel de bruja.

-Y a ti de presumido – contraataqué.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Bien que lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé.

Me levanté con el libreto en las manos y fui otra vez al espejo.

-Andas por ahí creyendo que puedes conquistar a cuanta mujer se te cruza por el camino, sólo porque eres Terry Grandchester; uy, qué lujo.

-Yo nunca he dicho tal cosa.

-Sólo te comportas así.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-Me molestan tus jueguitos, tus palabras, tus insinuaciones.

-Intento acercarme a ti.

-Como lo haces con todas.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Claro que sí. Y además de todo – ataqué de nuevo –, lo haces a escondidas. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-¿De qué hablas?

Giré para verlo.

-De que nunca me dices nada cuando hay gente alrededor.

-No quiero apenarte.

-Ay, mira, qué considerado.

-Candy—

-Candy, nada. Te crees que puedes jugar conmigo, ilusionarme, para luego tirarme como una tonta. Te has equivocado, Grandchester. No seré una más que alargue tu lista de conquistas.

-Yo no tengo una lista de conquistas.

-Eso dices tú.

-Lo que estás diciéndome es que no me crees que me gustas, y que me gustas mucho, porque según tú me escondo y tengo por costumbre conquistar a todas, ¿cierto?

-Tú lo has dicho.

-Pues estás tan equivocada que ni por dónde empezar.

-No te esfuerces, no me interesa.

-Eres insoportable.

-Entonces no me soportes. Vete de una vez y déjame en paz.

-¡Que tengas buen ensayo!

-¡Tú también!

Y con eso salió del camerino dando un portazo.

Ya, bien. Esto era lo que yo quería, que de una vez me dejara en paz. Lo había logrado finalmente. Conmigo no iba a jugar, pero claro que no. No, no, y mil veces no.

Aunque no supe por qué, el estruendo de la puerta cerrándose tras él, con todo este silencio que dejó detrás me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Pero necesitaba tranquilizarme, necesitaba estar serena.

Pasé las siguientes dos horas intentándolo, pero no pude. Fue inútil porque estaba totalmente alterada. ¿Y si Terry decía la verdad? ¿Y si yo de verdad le gustaba y no era solamente una más? Annie había dicho que nunca lo había visto con nadie más y que no se le conocía por ser un embaucador ni un Casanova. Y yo tampoco lo había visto con nadie. Pero yo sabía que era un Casanova, lo sabía, lo sabía. No tenía pruebas, pero lo sabía.

Estaba doliéndome la cabeza, me iba a volver loca.

Para cuando se llegó la hora del ensayo estaba tan confundida, ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

Este ensayo era general, era como si tuviéramos público. No había cortes del director para pausar luego de un error, no había intromisiones. Fluía la obra de principio a fin, con los cortes entre actos, y todos los puntos tal y como sería frente al público.

Y a medida que avanzaba iba poniéndome más y más nerviosa. Porque Elphaba y Fiyero eran pudiera decirse que contrincantes durante la mayor parte de la historia, ella siempre con un comentario mordaz acusándolo de vanidoso y hueco todo el tiempo, y él señalándola a ella como prejuiciosa, voluntariosa y desconfiada. Y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

La cuestión era que el amor entre ellos nacía sin que se dieran cuenta, y culminaba en una escena crucial de la obra. Cantaban a dueto una canción, ellos dos solos, con la escenografía en las sombras, y todo el escenario a oscuras; solamente el reflector sobre ellos, de rodillas en el escenario y frente a frente.

Se declaraban su amor en una canción hermosísima, se abrazaban, se acariciaban, y culminaban con un apasionado beso.

Y en mi mente, a medida avanzaba la obra, juro que podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj marcando que se acercaba esa escena.

Y entonces llegó.

Quedamos en el escenario únicamente Terry y yo, nos arrodillamos uno frente a otro, él me rodeó con los brazos, tal como marcaba la puesta, y yo lo tocaba en el pecho con las manos.

El corazón se me iba a salir por la boca, lo juro.

Él estaba caracterizado, pero sus ojos azules me calcinaban.

Marcaba la escena que Fiyero la besara suavemente varias veces en las mejillas y en las manos, y que Elphaba se mostrara algo nerviosa. ¡Pero yo estaba nerviosa de verdad!

Dios mío, en qué momento me había llegado a gustar tanto Terry, no lo sabía. Pero claro que me gustaba. Me gustaba, me atraía, estaba loca por él.

Desde el momento en que nos habíamos conocido durante los castings, no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera pensar en él. Estaba obsesionada con él. Lo admiraba, me agradaba, me gustaba; a quién engaño, yo estaba enamorada de él.

Y fue como una revelación, mientras transcurría la canción y estábamos ahí frente a frente, en sus ojos me hundí y me desarmé, yo lo quería. No había duda. Y por eso había reaccionado como lo había hecho a sus avances, porque tenía miedo.

Cuando terminó la canción, sobre las últimas notas musicales, dije yo la última de las frases, que marcaba la pauta para el beso de la pareja. Y entonces me besó.

Ya antes habíamos ensayado esta escena, pero él siempre me besaba con la técnica apropiada para la actuación teatral; es decir, superficialmente y en la barbilla, ofrecía el efecto preciso de un gran beso, pero en realidad ni siquiera rozaba mis labios.

Pero en esta ocasión me besó plenamente. Me sujetó con firmeza con los brazos, rodeándome toda, me jaló hacia él, inclinó la cabeza, separó los labios y me inundó la boca con la suya.

Sorprendida en un principio abrí los ojos y no supe cómo reaccionar, pero los vaivenes de sus labios en los míos hicieron el prodigio, me relajaron por completo. Me convenció en un beso. Y se lo devolví.

Y este beso se convirtió rápidamente en uno muy apasionado, y en absoluto fingido. Hundí las manos en su cabello, que se sintió tan suave, y lo saboreé yo también con los labios.

-Es verdadero – susurró en mis labios –. No te miento.

Y siguió besándome.

-Sí – respondí sin aliento en su boca –. Sí.

-Te quiero – dijo él.

-Oh, Terry.

-Te quiero – repitió.

-Yo también.

Y volvimos a besarnos como si no hubiera mañana. Como si hoy se acabara el mundo.

La música cambió para marcar la siguiente escena, o mejor dicho, había cambiado hacía rato, pero no me había dado cuenta. Pero él no me soltaba. Y yo a él tampoco.

Seguíamos besándonos cuando sonó una voz.

-Bien, Terry, Candy – supe que era Robert en el altoparlante –. Ya nos dejaron claro que serán los Fiyero y Elphaba más apasionados de la historia del teatro.

Creo que sonaron unas risitas en alguna parte, pero yo ya no sabía ni cómo me llamaba. Él me había robado todo con un beso.

Terry se separó de mí, muy lentamente, y me miró a los ojos, a la distancia de un suspiro me preguntó:

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Y yo asentí, temblando. Y aunque el libreto no lo marcaba volví a besarlo, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y me sumergí otra vez en un profundo beso; y él, para mi deleite, me correspondió con la misma intensidad.

**FIN**

Si deseas escuchar la canción de la escena del beso, es esta:

http(DOS PUNTOS)/www(PUNTO)youtube(PUNTO)com/watch?v=ZB7O9wln53o

**Eliminar paréntesis

* * *

NOTA: Este es un pequeño tributo a mi libro favorito Wicked de Gregory MaGuire y su adaptación al teatro musical con el mismo nombre. Esta canción en particular cantada y la escena actuada por Adam Lambert (como en el video) es de mis canciones favoritas. Espero les haya gustado y si desean leer un excelente libro les recomiendo éste de Wicked.

Un saludo y gracias por leer!

* * *

**Octubre 04, 2012**

Si te gustó mi manera de escribir, quizás te interese la novela que recién publiqué: "Marónea". Está disponible en Amazon.

www(PUNTO)amazon(PUNTO)com/Marónea-Spanish-Edition-Fabiola-Valenzuela/dp/1479339911

Y en mi blog la podemos comentar: www(PUNTO)fabsxion(PUNTO)wordpress(PUNTO)com

*Remover paréntesis.


End file.
